Les amis, y'a que ça de vrai
by fanny06
Summary: Après tout ce qui est arrivé à Brooke en ce début de saison 6. Brooke a vraiment besoin d'aide. Ses amis seront ilslà pour elle comme elle l'a été pour eux. Attention spoilers.


Après les évènements du 5X04.

Brooke sortit du taxi qui la ramenait de New York. Il l'avait déposée devant le gymnase de Tree Hill . Elle savait que les ravens devaient jouer leur premier match depuis la mort de Quentin et elle voulait soutenir ses amis dans cette épreuve. Elle se dirigea donc vers le gymnase. En chemin, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être un peu nostalgique. Traverser son ancien lycée la ramenait quelques années en arrière et elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait pu être heureuse à cette époque là.

A cet instant, elle vit Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Lucas et Peyton sortir du bâtiment. Elle couru vers eux en souriant. Elle pourrait être heureuse à nouveau et elle savait que ce serait en leur compagnie : sa vrai famille.

_Peyton : Hé Brooke !_

_Brooke : Hé meilleure amie ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai manqué tout le match._

_Lucas : T'a rien raté. On a perdu. _

_Brooke : Bon alors, je vais vous remonté le moral, je vous invite tous à manger chez moi. Si vous avez rien prévu, bien sur._

_Haley : C'est d'accord mais si on commande des pizzas, j'ai encore des mauvais souvenirs de nos repas quand on vivait ensemble. Beurk. Brooke, tu es une brillante styliste mais la pire cuisinière du monde._

Ils éclatèrent de rire, chacun d'eux ayant déjà été confronté aux talents culinaires de Brooke.

_Brooke : Va pour des pizzas. Moi-même je n'ai pas le cœur à manger un de mes plats._

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger chez Brooke. L'ambiance de la soirée était excellente bizarrement. Chacun d'eux avait des raisons de ne pas être de bonne humeur et pourtant ils passaient tous un moment plus qu'agréable. Les éclats de rire retentissaient dans toute la maison. Jamie y était pour beaucoup, il dansait, riait, chantait. Avec sa petite bouche recouverte de sauce tomates, il distribuait des bisous à chacun des adultes présents. Brooke fut d'ailleurs la plus gâtée de ce côté-là. Il devait sentir qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin. Les pizzas avaient étés engloutis depuis longtemps mais personne n'était décidé à quitté la maison de Brooke. Ils finirent donc tous par s'endormir chez Brooke. Celle-ci avait laissé son lit à Jamie. Nathan et Haley dormait dans l'ancienne chambre de Rachel, Peyton et Lucas dans celle de Peyton et Brooke était sur le canapé.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. En réalité, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé depuis l'agression dans sa boutique. Elle était plus qu'épuisé mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux des images horribles apparaissaient et elle n'arrivait pas à les chasser. Donc, Brooke ne dormait pas. Elle profita de ce temps pour réfléchir. Ses derniers temps, la vie ne lui faisait pas de cadeau et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour se relancer, pour améliorer sa situation.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent presque tous en même temps. Il faut dire que Brooke avait allumé la radio et que la musique à fond dans la maison ne laissait à personne une chance de rester endormi.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la musique donc vers la cuisine et trouvèrent Brooke entourée de croissants, de pain, de confiture et de tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir un petit déjeuner de roi.

_Haley: OUAOU, Brooke c'est formidable._

_Brooke: Tu ne savais pas encore que j'étais formidable. Pour une prof, tu es vraiment longue à la compréhension_.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était bon de retrouver leur Brooke, la vrai Brooke. Seul Nathan la regardait d'un œil attentif et même si elle parvenait à tromper tout le monde avec sa joie de façade, lui savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait bien un sourire sur les lèvres de Brooke mais il n'atteignait pas ses yeux. A la place, les yeux de Brooke reflétaient la peur, l'angoisse et une profonde tristesse.

Nathan se jura de la faire parler dès qu'ils seraient seuls. En attendant, il partagea la joie de tous et prit son petit déjeuner royal avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à retourner à la vie réelle (travail, école), le téléphone de Brooke se mit à sonner. Brooke étant sous la douche, ils ne répondirent pas et laissèrent le répondeur faire son travail.

**Voix sur le répondeur : Allo, Brooke, je sais que tu es là, réponds ! Ecoute, c'est moi, Victoria, ton ancienne mère. J'ai beaucoup aimé ton coup d'éclat hier soir chez moi. J'attends que ton avocat me contacte pour que l'on règle cette histoire au plus vite. J'ai hâte de devenir l'unique propriétaire de la compagnie. Au fait, tu as oubliée ton révolver chez moi, je suppose que tu voudras le récupérer. Je te l'enverrais par coursier comme ça nous n'aurons pas à nous revoir. Adieu Brooke, merci de me laisser ma liberté. **

Suite à ce message, un silence de mort se répandit dans la maison de Brooke. Ses amis se regardèrent tous, sans voix, inquiets pour Brooke. Ils venaient d'apprendre certaines choses qui n'étaient sûrement pas favorables pour leur amie. Elle perdait son entreprise, sa mère et elle avait un revolver ! C'est le s moment que choisi Brooke pour sortir de la salle de bain. Elle vit le regard de ses amis, entendit le silence assourdissant.

_Brooke : Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Je sais que vous ne voulez pas aller au boulot aujourd'hui mais il ne faut pas être aussi triste._

_Peyton s'approcha de Brooke : Brooke, ta mère a laissé un message._

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Brooke blanchit puis se dirigea vers son répondeur. Elle écouta le message. Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya immédiatement.

_Brooke essayant de se reprendre : C'est ma mère. On ne la changera pas. Vous en faites pas pour moi. Je sais qu'elle est comme ça et je m'y suis fait. Maintenant si ça vous dérange pas j'ai pas mal de truc à régler. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait retourner à vos vies. _

_Lucas : Brooke, on ne va pas partir maintenant. On est tous là pour toi mais il faut que tu nous parle. On ne pourra t'aider que si tu nous parle._

_Brooke : Franchement, je vous adore pour ça mais je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vous le jure._

_Peyton : Brooke, arrête, tu ne vas pas bien et j'aurai du le voir plus tôt. Ça fait un moment que tu es triste. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu as toujours été là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas, maintenant c'est mon tour de t'aider et je vais le faire que tu le veuilles ou non._

_Brooke : Mais…_

_Haley : Il n'y a pas de mais, Brooke, tu as toujours été là pour chacun de nous. Tu nous as tous permis d'être heureux. Il est temps pour nous de te rendre la pareille. On t'aime et on veut vraiment que tu ailles bien. Laisse nous t'aider. Dis-nous ce qui se passe avec ta mère, avec ta vie._

_Nathan : N'oublie jamais ce qu'Haley vient de dire, nous t'aimons Brooke. Tu fais parti de notre famille. _

_Jamie : je t'aime très fort tante Brooke. _

Brooke ne pu retenir ses larmes. Elle les aimait tant eux aussi.

_Brooke : Je vous aime aussi, tous, très fort. Mais je ne sais pas si je… c'est compliqué pour moi de parler de tout ça. _

_Peyton : Prends ton temps, on n'est pas pressé. _

_Brooke : Bien sur que si, vous devez aller travailler ou à l'école. _

_Haley : Et bien pour une fois, nous allons sécher. Au diable les obligations. On prend tous notre journée. _

_Brooke : Jamais je n'aurais cru t'entendre dire ça l'intello. _

_Haley : les choses changent, pas vrai ?_

_Brooke : D'accord, bon allons dans le salon, Jamie mon pote tu veux bien allait jouer à la wii dans ma chambre._

_Jamie : OH OUI !_

Brooke se prépara donc à tout dire à ses amis même si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de le faire.


End file.
